


Descent of the spider

by CitrusCat



Series: Stories to be told [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fire, Origin Story, Spider Bite, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusCat/pseuds/CitrusCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is a normal teenage boy - as normal as one can be as the adopted son of Iron Man and Captain America, but after a field trip he discovers that he seemed to have somehow gained himself superhuman abilities. Worried about the reaction of his protective parents he makes a very drastic and life-changing decision..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr. Warren isn't it quite dangerous to carry out this experiment without any safety precautions?” , a rather nervous Peter Parker asked his science teacher. 

“Aw, come **on** , Parker!” , snarled his long-time bully Flash Thompson. 

“Just asking – I mean; radiation is a pretty dangerous thing. My uncle Bruce -”

“Yeah, we all **know** you are best-friends with the Avengers, because Captain America and Iron Man themselves adopted you – no need to show off.”

Damn, that Flash Thompson could ruin even the best field trip. “I wasn't-”

“Flash, Peter – drop it.” , Mr. Warren warned. “And no, Peter. There is absolutely no risk in watching the RSN-laser, but if you don't feel safe you could always step back. There is no one forcing you to stand in the first row.” He earned a few giggles and Peter took a photo of the laser to cover his slight blush. He mumbled something, but no one really listened.

After once again explaining how the laser worked an employee of the science hall, who was guiding the class checked the device one last time and pulled a lever, activating it.

 

Much later some would look back to this moment, wondering if what happened next was fate, luck or misfortune. One's for sure: it was the birth of a brand new superhero.

 

In that very moment, right before the laser was fired a little spider came down from the ceiling, right into the field of fire. The poor thing didn't know what hit it, when it suddenly was hurled onto the hand of one of the by-standing teenagers. Confused and in pain it buried its fangs into the soft skin and with its last breath released its venom.

Peter felt something pinching his hand and looked down only to see a dead spider on the back of his hand.

“Ew..”

He shook it off and rubbed at the little wound. Arachnids had never interested him too much but he knew that most of them were harmless. By the time the field trip ended he had in fact totally forgotten about that little incident.

 

His classmates wandered off in small groups, probably to hang out somewhere, while Peter headed for the next bus stop to catch a ride back to the tower.

He was walking down the street, lost in thoughts, when he suddenly felt a tingle in the back of his head. Totally confused he turned around only to see a car speeding at him. Without even thinking about it he leaped into safety, bumping right into a group of bikers who were standing a couple of feet away. One of them had dropped his beer, spilling it all over the surprised teen's shirt.

“Whoa, sorry! I didn't mean to..” , Peter stuttered.

“Mean what, huh?!” , the man he had stumbled into shouted, grabbing his collar and lifting Peter off his feet.

He felt that tingling again and pushed the way bigger man away, freeing himself almost effortlessly. To everyone’s surprise he seemed to have actually **hurt** the other man, only spilling oil into the flames. Peter noticed the tingling getting worse, almost painful and before one of the bikers could get a hold of him again he started running.

 

The thing is Peter Parker had never been the athletic type, but here he was running all the way from the science hall back home, crossing half the city . Hell he didn't even notice he had run this far, but he was standing in front Stark Tower, huffing and puffing and a little dizzy. The teenager took a deep breath and entered the building.

 

“Welcome home, Master Peter.” 

“Hey, J.” , he greeted the AI, before entering the elevator. He hadn't to press any buttons, JARVIS knew where he wanted to go and almost immediately the elevator took off. Peter leaned his back against the cold wall rubbing his forehead. The little dizziness had turned into the worst headache ever and he was feeling super tired all of a sudden. Probably his little run was finally taking its tribute – great. He sighted as the doors opened

Peter loved his family, he really did, but right now he just wanted to crawl into his bed. He had almost made it past the kitchen, when he was noticed by his Pops.

“Oh, hey, Peter.” Steve sounded surprised. He was; Peter would normally greet him cheerfully. “Are you okay? How was the field trip?” 

“Uhh.. good, yeah. Just feeling a little tired..” , the boy awkwardly gestured towards his room, Steve nodded a little worried. 

“Hey, kiddo, how was the trip?” Tony came out of his lab, ruffling trough Peter's already messy hair, grinning.

“Erm.. good, good..” Tony would always ruffle trough his hair, but this time it only added to his headache. Peter just wanted to go and so he tried to continue the way to his room.

“Only good? Pete, you have been talking about this for **weeks** – literally.” His Dad rolled his eyes, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. He wanted to talk, while Peter wanted to take a nap. The conflict was pretty much predetermined. Tony sniffed. “Wait, what's that?” 

“Nothing..” , Peter mumbled a little annoyed. He shook of his Dad's hand and went into his rooms, both of his parents following him immediately. 

“What is what?” , Steve asked, now definitely worried. 

Peter sighed, sitting down on his bed, while Tony folded his arms, looking pretty angry.

“Well, I think Peter has to tell us something.”

“Yeah.. I'm tired.. could you please leave?..”

“ _ **Peter**_ _._ ” Tony was pissed, but Steve was still completely confused.

“Tony, what's wrong?”

“Well, I guess Peter had been drinking. Just smell at him.”

“What?” , Peter and Steve asked in unison.

 

“Is that true, Peter?” Steve wasn't angry at all, but he looked at Peter so damn disappointed, it made him flinch.

“No.. no, of course not. I would never..”

Tony sighed. “You know.. what you did is bad enough, but now you won't even admit it.” He shook his head. “JARVIS scan him.”

“ _**Dad!** _ ” , Peter shouted.

Tony silenced him with his glare and for a moment they all waited for the AI to response, but JARVIS wouldn't speak up.

 

“JARVIS?” Tony looked up at the ceiling, fearing the worst.

“An attack?” , Steve asked worried, ready to go full Cap immediately.

Peter bit his lip, he had to tell them. “No..” His parents looked at him as if he had grown a second head. He felt miserable. “I.. uhm.. I deactivated JARVIS inside my room..” , he admitted sheepishly.

“You did.. _**what** _ ?” Tony was completely devastated. “You know.. you know how _**dangerous** _ this is? What if anything happened? What if anyone would try to kidnap you? My God Peter what have you _**thought** _?!”

“I.. I just didn't want to be monitored all the time.. you know.. they invented that thing called _privacy_ a while ago and I figured..”

“How long?” Tony sighed once again. He had known that this would happen someday, that his little boy would grow up and demand this kind of thing, but it was dangerous and stupid nonetheless. If anything had happened to him.. He didn't want to think about that.

“Erm.. a few.. months..”

“Months?” Tony threw his hands in the air in disbelieve.

“Tony.. he's got a point..” Steve was rubbing his forehead. “Although you should have talked to us about it, we would have found a solution.. what you did was pretty selfish.” He looked at his son, he always seemed so weak, so frail. “And we will definitely not accept your new drinking habit.”

Peter nodded. He was to tired to explain, to defend himself - it was easier to just give in.

Tony scrutinized his son. “Was it hard to hack him?” He bit his lip.

Peter smiled a little. “Took a few weeks.” , he shrugged.

Tony grinned. “You're still grounded. A month.”

“Daaaad..” , he moaned.

“No chance, Bambi. Now get some rest, you look awful. The first hangover is the worst, huh?”

“You need an aspirin?”

“Nah, I'm fine.”

 

They smiled at each other, then his fathers left the room and Peter immediately sank down at his bed. A few seconds later he was already asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Peter yawned, feeling a lot better after some hours of rest and so he reached out to push the off button of the alarm, but instead he totally crushed it beneath his finger. The teen jumped up in his bed and looked at the scraps of metal now lying around his nightstand. He sat there for a while just staring at what he had done, reminding himself of what happened the day before. Absentmindedly he took a piece of metal, looked at it and without any effort at all he bended it, as if it was some sort of dough. He didn't know  _ what  _ had happened, but obviously it had granted him some sort of super-strength. The thought exited him to no end, but right now he had no time to dwell further into this – he had to get ready for school; take a shower of all things, because he was still wearing that beer-drenched shirt and so he stood up to do just that, touching everything as careful as possible so he wouldn't break another thing. 

After that he noticed that his glasses only blurred his view, instead of improving it. He looked at them in confusion – they seemed perfectly fine and crystal clean - , but shrugged it of. 

 

“Good Morning, Master Peter.” He was greeted the moment he left his room.

“Hey J..”

“Your parents have informed me about the fact, that you have hacked my systems to prohibit me operating inside your room.” , the British voice said in an almost offended tune.

“Yeah, about that.. it's nothing personal, really. You're still the best electronic Butler a young boy could wish for!”

“I appreciate your benevolence, Master Peter.”

With that Peter entered the living room that was connected to the open kitchen and was rather surprised to find it empty. Usually Steve would be there, making breakfast, but today there was nothing but a single plate with a sandwich, left on the dining table.

“I shall inform you, that the Avengers were needed in Singapore. They should be back by Tuesday morning.”

“'Kay..” , Peter muttered. This too, was a rather usual thing to happen. Every so often someone or something would need the attention of his parents, his aunt and uncles and Peter would stay at the Tower. Since a few years he was allowed to stay there alone, before that there had always been some babysitter with him, which was even worse, than having JARVIS observing every move he made. 

Peter was  _ used  _ to the thought, that his family was constantly in some sort of danger. He was  _ used _ to the thought that someday one of them might not return after a mission. It usually didn't bother him too much though. They were the world's greatest team of superheros, they were strong, competent, they trained almost every day – heck, if  _ anyone _ could save the day from whatever it needed to be saved from it was them. He  _ knew _ it. Still, this time was a little different. If anything would happened to his fathers, they would die thinking their son was some sort of drinking, selfish troublemaker. Peter felt guilty. Nevertheless he grabbed the sandwich – Steve seemed to be of the opinion that Peter still couldn't manage to prepare breakfast all by himself – and his backpack and took off to school.

 

Everything went smoothly until lunch break. Peter was just about to put some books into his locker, when he heard an all too familiar voice right behind him.

“Whoa, puny Parker came to school! And I thought that  _ dangerous _ experiment from yesterday would make you report sick for the next three weeks!” Peter rolled his eyes, while Flash's entourage started to giggle. He closed his locker and turned to face his bully, who stepped closer, forcing the smaller teenager to press his back against the cold metal. “Hey, hey! I guess you forgot something inside that locker, let me help you!”

And with that the odd tingling was back. Intuitively Peter ducked away as Flash tried to grab him, earning him a few gasps and whistles from the pupils watching. Flash's face turned red – he was angry, it was the first time Peter had made  _ him  _ the laughingstock and not the other way around. Peter however grinned at the quarterback. He had never been able to fight back, but now,  _ now _ with his newly gained power he could finally pay it all back. 

“Guess you forgot how this works, Parker.” Flash growled.

“Feel free to remind me.” Peter shrugged nonchalantly, still smiling innocently.

That was the straw that breaks the camel's back. Flash immediately took a swing, aiming for that grin, that enraged him off limits, but once again Peter evaded the attack effortlessly, in a single smooth movement, that almost looked like a dance step, making Flash stumble a little. Peter smiled triumphantly when the others around them started to laugh, this time they didn't laugh at him, they laughed at Flash and it was  _ so good _ .

The blond bully turned at him once more, angrier than ever. “Running is all you can do after all, right Parker?” , he formally spit the words into Peter's face.

“Wrong.” , Peter shrugged again, turning as if to leave, only to turn to Flash again, delivering a punch that send the boy falling on his back, completely blacked out. 

 

His classmates gasped in complete shock and Peter immediately started to regret what he had done. He had wanted to pay it back to Flash – he never meant to knock him out. Gosh, he might have  _ killed _ him. What had he  _ thought _ ? He made a step towards the unconscious teen, when one of Flash's buddies started shouting at him. “What have you  _ done _ ? Think just because your parents are superheros you are allowed to do anything?!” With that all the people who had watched them started to shout at Peter only making him feel more miserable. Without another word he turned away, rushing for the exit.

 

 

Back at home he felt like crying. Maybe his dads where right about him; maybe he really was a troublemaker, a good-for-nothing.

“You are home early, Master Peter.”

“Class got canceled, teacher's sick.” , he lied. Peter thought about locking himself into his room, he hesitated.

“Your parents are still on their way to Singapore, if you wish so, I could arrange a phone call.”

“Yeah, thanks J..” Peter had no intention of telling his parents about what happened at school, but hearing their voices would probably make him feel better. He sat down at the kitchen counter, looking at the ceiling, when he heard his parents. To his surprise they didn't greet him as they normally would.

“ \- tell you, that they  _ are  _ dangerous!” Peter frowned as he heard Tony's voice. They seemed to have some kind of argument, probably about how to deal with their mission. “Mutants  _ are _ a risk.” He heard Tony sigh. “Oh, hey, Pete, sorry 'bout that.”

“Nah, it's fine. How are you doing.”

“Good and yourself?” , that was his Pop's. “Don't think about ordering some junk food, there is enough to eat in the fridge.” Peter rolled his eyes, that was  _ so _ his Pop's.

“And don't even think about leaving the tower.” , Tony added.

“Geez. If I had known, that you two would lecture me like that I wouldn't have called.” He didn't mean it and his parents knew. Hearing them had already boosted his mood quite a bit.

They chatted a little more, but since Peter couldn't really talk about what had happened at school he hung up pretty fast.

After that he opened the fridge only to find a frozen pizza. He grinned, damn, his dads were the best. 

 

Finishing his last slice he decided to test his new abilities in the tower's gym. It was more of a training ground though. He only rarely set foot into it; he just wasn't sporty  _ at all _ . Gosh, he would trip over his own feet at least twice a week, but something told him that this wouldn't be the case anymore. At first he would test just how strong he really was by lifting some weights. Since everything inside the tower was super high-tech he would later be able to compare the results with those of his family members. He decided to start at 130 lbs (~ 59 kg), which was probably about the weight his aunt would be able to lift.

“Master Peter?” , a worried voice called from the ceiling.

“No worries, buddy. How about you take some time off?”

“I don't think tha- ”

“Teatime-shutdown Code: 2306-Blindspot.” And with this Peter was alone. He didn't need some AI informing his family about what he was doing. Of course JARVIS wasn't shut down completely, just silenced, taking a little nap – the alarms still worked in case someone tried to do something cheesy.

And with this he continued. Trying to lift the weights. It was as if the weights were made out of paper – it wasn't heavy  _ at all _ . Excited he tapped something in the interface, increasing the power level to Cap's. Again; it was incredibly easy. It took some more effort, but it was not even close to his limit. Some more tapping, this time he would try out Thor's settings.

It would have been nice to be as strong as an asgardian god, but this time Peter could try as much as he wanted to; he couldn't even move the weights. Still, a rather minor setback. He played around with the settings and found himself to be able to lift up to 20 tons. It was  _ amazing _ – according to the records only Thor, Hulk and the Thing were out of his league.

Having licked blood he hurried to find out what else he was capable of now. He trained with various devices, even battled some training-robots and he felt so  _ good _ doing it. After he was finished and quite out of breath he once again compared his results with that of the Avengers and various Olympic athletes and he was completely stunned by what he found out.

 

Later that day, after activating JARVIS, making sure no one would notice anything and taking another shower he sat at his desk inside his room to summarize what he had found out:

Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility and Balance, Reflexes and that tingling that seems to warn him from danger, his sixth sense and his eyesight has improved as well.

He still had no clue about  _ how _ or  _ why _ , but right now he couldn't care less. If all of this was a permanent effect he might even be able to become a member of the Avengers. He smiled at this thought. Just then he heard a quiet buzzing sound and soon he located the cause: a mosquito had been flying around and now it settled down in front of him at his desk.

“How did you even get inside?” He rolled his eyes and slapped it, trying not to break his desk in the progress. To his surprise he couldn't lift his hand up again. The teen started to panic immediately as he realized that he was pretty much glued to his desk.

“ _ Shitshitshitshit..” _ He cursed under his breath. “Okay, no need to panic, just relax.. relax..” He closed his eyes and was finally able to let go of that damn desk, revealing a dead mosquito. Peter wiped his hand at his jeans and tried to figure out  _ just what the hell had happened _ . He looked around, as if the answer was somewhere to be found in his room. He stood up, walked to a wall and placed his hand on it. Again, he was sticking to it, this time however he was able to control it, he could let go whenever he wanted to. Peter bid his lip, before placing his other hand on the wall as well and then proceeded to climb up the wall all the way up to the ceiling. He looked down in surprise.

“Whoa.. I can climb walls like some kind of lizard or..” He froze. “The spider!” 

 

That was it. That was the answer. That spider had somehow given him this.. powers. Peter wondered if the “totally safe and harmless” radiation-laser from the science hall had anything to do with this. Probably yes. Peter sighed and jumped back on the floor. So what was he going to do now? 

The teen thought about calling his parents once more to tell them about all of this right away, but they were probably saving the world right now and –  _ shit _ . He just remembered what his Dad had said about mutants the last time he had called them.  _ Shitshitshitshitshit. _

 

They  _ are  _ dangerous. They  _ are _ a risk.

 

The boy wondered how they would react, finding out that their son himself was a mutant. He instantly imagined their reactions. How they probably would be all worried about him and how they would probably try to reverse whatever had caused him to become this.. this..  _ monster _ . 

Peter swallowed hard. He couldn't tell them. What if their worry would lead them to experiment on him? He didn't want to end up as some sort of lab rat and  _ he _ actually  _ liked _ this powers. He could use them to do good – be a superhero like them, couldn't he?

And that was the moment he realized, that he had to  _ prove _ that he could use his powers for righteous reasons, that he could control them, that he wasn't a risk – and he exactly knew how to pull all of this off. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

He had to become a superhero. A masked one to be precise. This way he would be able to show everyone that he isn't something to be afraid of and if he succeeded in doing so, he would unmask in front of his family and they would  _ accept _ him, they wouldn't  _ fear _ his power.

At least that was the plan.

 

So, how should he start being a superhero? Powers? Check. So what about a costume now? He took his notepad and a pencil and started sketching. Granted he wasn't as good as his Pop's, but it would suffice. He stopped after he had finished and looked at the sketches of Captain America, Iron Man and Thor, looking for inspiration. 

It was pretty clear, that he wouldn't build himself some Iron-suit, so he focused on Cap and Thor at first. Even though he possessed superhuman strength he saw himself more as the “athletic-type” - a little bit like his Aunt, probably. Just like her he needed to be able to move freely, there couldn't be any kind of armor restricting him, he needed something light and flexible. He turned to his computer and started googleing. He hadn't to search very long to find exactly what he needed: Spandex. 

With that in mind he started sketching again. What came out was a rather simple design. In fact it consisted merely of a skin-tight suit with a small spider on the chest and a bigger one across the back – he somehow felt like having to give credit to that little spider who had given him his powers. Peter sighed. That was.. pretty  _ boring _ , but he didn't want to add anything else so he would have to spice things up with some color. 

At first he tried out a black and white version and he got to admit; it looked pretty damn awesome. After looking at it for a while however, he felt like this wasn't going to work. The costume was way to dark, heck if anyone would see him wearing this they would probably start running thinking he was some sort of super- _ villain _ and that was  ** not ** the effect he was going for.

So he made a new attempt. Thinking about a positive-seeming color he came up with yellow and.. well, he didn't even need to finish coloring to see that  _ that _ wasn't going to work either. 

Peter rolled his eyes, leaned back in his chair and looked around his room, when his gaze once again settled upon the sketches of Captain America and Iron Man, his fathers. The teen bit his lip. Why not take some inspiration from them? So his Pop's uniform was mainly blue, right? And Dad's suit was almost completely red – so how about taking these colors into consideration?

Peter wasn't quite sure if this would work out, but since he was pretty much out of any other idea he once again colored his design.

It took him a few attempts, but in the end he was satisfied. Sure it was probably a little daring, going out, fighting crime in a red-blue-spandex-suit, but he could  _ feel _ that this was it, this was the costume he would wear, trying to prove himself. 

Yet he still felt like something was missing. 

 

“A weapon..” He muttered to himself. That was exactly what he needed: a weapon. He couldn't just go out there with  _ nothing _ in hand; sure his uncle Bruce could pull it off, but he was  _ the Hulk _ . It occurred to him that a lot of heroes he knew had a weapon that somewhat defined them. Thor had Mjölnir, Pop's had his shield, heck, Dad was  _ inside _ his weapon all the time. He wasn't just about to tinker some little gadget, his weapon had to fit to his  _ theme _ , it would become his trademark. And he also had to solve the problem of how to even  _ leave _ the tower. Tricking JARVIS was one thing, tricking the gourds in the lobby was a whole lot more difficult. The young boy scratched his forehead and ordered a few spandex suits online. He paid them with the credit card his fathers gave him. That too, was something he had to think about; he couldn't use their money to buy stuff like this anymore – the chance that they might notice something was just way too high, so he had to think of a way of earning his own money rather soon, but right now there were more pressing matters. 

 

He spend the rest of the day inside his own lab, located in a former walk-in closet accessible through his room. Compared to the other labs inside the tower it was  _ tiny _ , but Peter loved that little, cramped place. It had  _ anything _ he needed; a workbench, tons of tools and an impressive amount of chemicals and other substances most of his classmates didn't even knew existed and  _ so _ much more. In fact it didn't even took him to long to think of some appropriate device and by the time his spandex-suits arrived the next day, they were completed: two wristband-like devices that were capable of shooting a web-like fluid, tear-proof and elastic, strong enough to hold tons of weight. 

After having some fun testing them, he had to stitch up his suit according to his design and then he went on to making the mask, using some special lenses for the dramatically big eyes. With them he would be able to see perfectly fine, while no one could see his eyes.

By the time everything was finished it was already starting to get dark outside so he decided to put everything on and go for a little test run.

 

Peter was used to heights, but sitting there on the frame of his window, about to jump down was a whole different thing. He took a deep breath. If he wouldn't be brave enough to jump, if he couldn't trust in his own web-shooters, if he couldn't trust  _ his powers and abilities _ – how could he expect anyone to do just that? And with this in mind he leaned over, letting go of the frame. 

 

He screamed, his whole system flooded with adrenaline. At first he was afraid, but then after shooting a web at a building across the street, swinging through the air like an actor in the Tarzan-musical all he felt was pure excitement. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, swinging there above the streets of New York as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He could  _ definitely  _ get used to this feeling. It was a rather fast method of traveling too, in a few minutes he was at the other end of Manhattan, finally stopping on a roof for the first time after leaving the tower. He was grinning, taking deep breaths, feeling more alive than ever, but he reminded himself that all of this wasn't just for fun. He wanted to help people and so the next time he took off he made sure to look around carefully, determined to react instantly upon seeing something suspicious. 

 

In the end it was his spider-sense that informed him about the fact, that something was wrong. It took him about 7 seconds to find out what had caused his sixth sense to set off: two men were vandalizing a small shop in an alley way for no apparent reason. They weren't even trying to steal anything, all they wanted to do was to cause as much damage as possible.

A little nervous the young superhero shoot a web, jumping down the building he had stood on just to swing down, kicking one of the rowdy's ass – literally. 

“Not a spark of decency in you, huh? Wrecking someones belongings like that.” 

He had thought that he would be too nervous to speak, but the words just seemed to come naturally. A few moments later the thugs were neatly webbed, ready for the police to pick them up, which should be pretty soon according to the sound of sirens getting closer. The two men were completely perplexed. “You're one of those superhero-guys?” , one of them asked, as Peter turned to leave. “Yup, I'm the new kid on the block, make sure to recommend me to your friends and family and leave a like if you want to support me.” With that he was gone. 

What he had done that night wasn't anything special, anything incredibly heroic, but it was  _ something _ , right? So the young hero decided to call that a night and made his way back to the tower. 

 

He was quite surprised to find out, that this little incident had made it to the front page of the Daily Bugle by the next morning. It had probably been a rather uneventfully day but still, it made Peter's heart skip a beat, when he saw that very pixelated shot of his back covering most of the front page. “ _ Spider-Man – friend or foe? _ ” was the headline of the article describing what had happened last night. It was then, that the teen realized, that he hadn't even thought about a name for his superhero-identity up until now, but it seemed as if some reporter had done that job for him already, although he wasn't quite sure if “Spider-Man” really was what he wanted to be called.

Beneath that article however, was a proclamation that the Daily Bugle was ready to pay for some photos of the mysterious Spider-Man. Peter found this to be rather interesting.

 

Since it was Sunday he decided to go out again, looking for another opportunity to show his good intentions. He had been swinging around for quite a while until he spotted a pillar of smoke a few blocks away from him. It took him only seconds to arrive at the burning building, an apartment block and according to the desperate screams of some people standing in front the house, there still were some people inside. There actually were firefighters and medics around, but the building seemed to unstable to enter for anyone – well anyone except for a superhero.

Not going to waste another second he landed in front the entrance and rushed in, before anyone could stop him. Inside it was incredibly hot, basically  _ everything _ was on fire and he hesitated for a moment, wondering if he was able to handle this. It was a scream, that brought him back to reality. It was a girl's voice, distorted in pain and it came from above. “Hang in there!” , he shouted before rushing up the burning stairs that collapsed the second he passed them. He was going to take another route out, that was for sure. When he finally set foot on the third floor he heard another scream, coming from a room down the hallway. He had to hurry, because the building already started to fall down onto his head, so he sprinted down that hallway immediately running into the room the screams came from. The flames in there made it hard to see anything, but the young hero ducked away under the thick clouds of smoke to make his way to whoever was in there. The girl was probably not older than ten and she had been crushed beneath a burning log, the flames already burning her face and clothes. She screamed in agony, tears streaming down her cheeks and the next moment he was next to her, lifting up the log before picking her up, putting out the flames at her hoodie only to turn around and run as fast as he could to get her out of that deathtrap of a building. “Hope you're not afraid of heights.” He said running down the hallway as burning debris rained down at them. Without waiting for an answer he jumped out the window back first to shield the child in his arms from the shattering glass. He shot a web and landed with her on the other side of the street and put her down. “You okay?” He asked a little worried. The girl only nodded in response, probably still in shock and pain, as what seemed to be her family and a paramedic came running over. Her parents hugged her carefully, while the medic asked her some questions to find out how she was doing. Peter watched them thinking of his own family, when the girl turned to him again. “What's your name, Mister?” , she asked shyly. He smiled underneath his mask. Her face was burned, it would leave scars, but she was  _ alive  _ and that was what mattered. “I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” 

 

As he made his way home he realized that he had decided to be a superhero for a pretty selfish reason. All he had thought of was  _ himself _ . He hadn't even wasted a thought about the people he was supposed to save as Spider-Man, people like that girl, who couldn't help themselves, defend themselves who  _ needed _ a hero, who might  _ die _ , if he didn't interfere. His powers are a  _ gift _ and he should use this gift to help people, because it is his  _ responsibility _ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyah, there!  
> The name's CitrusCat and I just wanted to thank you for reading (this whole) boring piece of literature! 
> 
> You probably noted, that this is considered part of a series - it isn't the actual start though. I just really wanted to write this first, because of inspiration and stuff. So if you by any chance liked what you have read stay tuned for more!
> 
> Now go eat some chocolote and have a nice day for reading my story ! 
> 
> \- CC (ΦωΦσ)σ
> 
> Oh and just in case you wondered: "RSN-laser" stands for "realy stupid name"-laser ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡


End file.
